Looking For The Phantom Of The Opera
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: A young journalist named Jane Drake, went to Paris with a group of characters to investigate whether the phantom of the opera is a myth, and if he really is dead, Jane has a younger sister named Jessica, she encounters the ghost of opera, they become friends, she hides that he is alive, but he fell in love with Jessica
1. In Paris

A young journalist named Jane Drake, went to Paris with a group of characters to investigate whether the phantom of the opera is a myth, and if he really is dead, Jane has a younger sister named Jessica, she encounters the ghost of opera, they become friends, she hides that he is alive, but he fell in love with Jessica

* * *

Jane Drake is a recently graduated journalist, she lives in San Francisco, she has a younger sister named Jessica, they live together, Jane gets a call from the new owners of the Palais Garnier, she takes his sister to Paris, and with a more people, many unknown, but they MUST join to solve the mystery

Jane Drake is 25 years old, Jane has light brown hair, smooth (often wavy) and long, for he comes close to his chest. His eyes are brown, matching her hair. His eyebrows are not too thin but not too populated. It has normal sized ears and lips thin and soft red. It's thin, but not too much, is in good shape. It is a little low for his age, measuring five feet. Due to the place where he grew up and lived most of his life, has tanned skin, not too white or too dark. 's Usually in the form jacket, boots, plaid shirts, jeans and jackets great in cold weather.

Jessica is a girl with short stature, she is 1.54, it is low, white leather Olivado tone, her hair is long and brown smooth, she is thin, thin arms, looking frail and childlike and delicate , your eyes are brown, are medium heart shaped face, chin slightly starting, thin eyebrows and elegant, beautiful smile, your nose is normal sized and shaped, she's pretty, skin is very soft to touch and is smooth and even, your complexion is perfect, smooth and soft, flawless and uniform innocent look, she is nearsighted and wears glasses and thick black paste

They are on a plane to go to Paris, Jane is asleep, Jessica also sleeps, in fact everyone is asleep, have not yet reached the destination, Jessica wakes up suddenly, she was listening to music on HerMP4, she woke up with a song of Rock, she growled in anger, she saw out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower, she smiles, Jane woke up slowly

"Jane, we are in Paris, I am very excited, and I do not know why" Jessica said with an amused tone, she is very excited, but she does not know why

"That's what happened, ah good that we got, well sure wanted to know Paris" Jane was saying confused, she smiles with joy, she was saying quietly

"That I" Jessica says calmly, she smiles at her sister

She looks out the window, Jane was on his laptop, everyone is awake, arrived at the Airport, the plane landed, they're here, they all got off the plane, and a bus picked them up, Jessica and Jane sat together, Jane looked out the window, Jessica was watching her leather boots

finally able to get to the Palais Garnier, All were in the large living room, a woman with blond hair, she looked like in her 50 years, was dressed all in black, looked very serious, She came to the group of persons, She will smile at them, she had a cane, but she she can walk

"Hello, you must be the ones to investigate the mystery I mentioned it already, I'm Esther Giry, but they call me Madame Giry" Madame Giry says with a tone very friendly, she is called Esther, she was saying with a very serious tone

"Hello Madame Giry" Everybody says the same time

"I already know Dr. Finola Landers, others must be filed with me" Madame Giry knows Dr. Finola Landers, she said with a calm tone

"I am Jane Drake, I'm the journalist, and she's my sister Jessica, she is my assistant" Jane was saying with a friendly tone and cheerful, she was presented to Madame Giry, and she presented her sister

"Nice to meet girls" Madame Giry says cheerfully

"Likewise, Madame Giry" The two sisters say kindly

"I am the parapsychologist and psychic, Kyra Levy, Madame Giry gladly" A dark-skinned woman says in a very calm tone

"Taste is mine, Kyra" Madame Giry says seriously

"And my husband is Zack Brown, is a reporter" Kyra present to her husband, she was saying with a friendly tone

"Well," Madame Giry says serenely

"Hi, I'm Nathaniel Romanoff, I am a historian, and two of them are my sisters, Regina and Danielle" A blond man says in a calm voice, he is a historian, and he presented his two sisters

"I am Darcy Holmes, I am a graduate in Theology and Religious Studies" A red-haired woman was saying smilingly and politely

"Nice to meet you lot" Madame giry says calmly

"I am Terrence Bentley, I am a Private Detective" A black haired man said with a tone funny

Madame Giry smiles, they follow the lady, she brought them to the free rooms, this is an academy, but has not opened its doors for the mysterious attacks that happen in the place, Jane and Jessica will share room, there was a very large mirror, Jessica was left spellbound by the mirror, she is calm, and approached a bed, she sat on the bed, Jessica took off her boots, she has pantyhose

"That I have tired, go to sleep, now Jess, my neck hurts" Jane was saying yawning wearily she was saying in her voice, she was saying seriously, it hurt her neck, touched her neck Jane

"I too am exhausted, good sister, I have wanted to sleep, well, my feet hurt, relax sister, and I will sleep" Jessica was saying by jumping on the bed, she wants to sleep, her feet hurt

Jane fell asleep, Jessica yawn, she took off the glasses, she put on a bedside table, Jessica fell asleep quickly, everything was silent, someone or something was watching them, was in the mirror, but then, nothing's watching them

Jessica wakes up, she had a nightmare, she got glasses, she felt that something was watching her, she lifted it from the bed, Jessica reviewed all the room, but there was nothing, no one, she sighed, and she was startled to see the mirror, but it was her own reflection, she sighed, her breathing to calm down, it was nothing, she returned to bed, and she took off her glasses, she went back to sleep


	2. They start with investigations

A young journalist named Jane Drake, went to Paris with a group of characters to investigate whether the phantom of the opera is a myth, and if he really is dead, Jane has a younger sister named Jessica, she encounters the ghost of opera, they become friends, she hides that he is alive, but he fell in love with Jessica

* * *

It is the next day, they all wake up, they will start with research, Jane will be with Jessica and Kyra, they are a group, go to the Box 5, Jessica feels scared and nervous, and them ate, they were at stage 5, they will seek answers, Jane was learning things, Kyra played things, to see if she could feel something was watching Jessica just doing nothing

"Nothing, nothing" Kyra says angry

"There is nothing" Jane was saying frustrated

"They see more thoroughly, I do not know what I'm doing here" Jessica says seriously, she leaves the place and left the two girls alone

Jessica wanted to be alone, she has had many problems, she has gone through difficult situations, her slight addiction to drugs, she did it to be accepted, but Jessica found out it was wrong and walked away from that, she attempted suicide because no one would accept, but she survived and she does not know why, she is different, Jessica was crying

"Why are you crying" A male voice says

"Whoever you are, you can show to my" Jessica was saying very scared, she trembled

"Answer me, why are you crying" The voice says upset but calmed after

"I've just gone through difficult situations, and I'm a very strange girl, who you" Jessica was saying with difficulty, she said that, she cried

"Just okay, what's your name" The voice was saying very serene

"My name is Jessica Drake, who are you" Jessica says her name, she was saying timidly

"Nice name, you want to know who I am" That voice says pleasantly, that voice says insecure

"Thanks for telling me that, if I want to know who you" Jessica blushes, she says in a shy tone

"You're Jessica, well you decide this" That voice was saying laughingly, that voice says calmly

Jessica stayed still, she was very nervous, she looked to to around, there was nothing and no one, she let go a groan, she heard steps approaching her, She was panting, she sees a man, much taller than she was white, he had very hypnotic blue eyes, had black hair slicked back, he had a white mask on half his face, and was dressed in old clothing, she stared with confusion, and she understands, that man was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera

"You're the Phantom of the Opera" Jessica says fearful

"Yes, the only and the original "Phantom of the opera was saying seriously

"You're a ghost" Jessica was saying

"I'm not a ghost, I'm alive, touch me" He was saying very angry, then he relaxed and calm

Jessica obeyed without a second thought, she touched the arm of the phantom of the opera, she felt at the Phantom of the opera, she stopped touching it, Jessica was feeling nervous and scared, He watched Jessica, she looked nervous and scared

"My Presence you nervous" He was saying seriously

"Yes, and as you're alive, and spent much time" Jessica nods, she asks

"You'll think I'm crazy, it's crazy sounding, Christine after abandoning me to go with her lover, a witch came into my lair and condemn me to immortality" he says seriously, it looked scared, no one has been asking about it what really happened

"Hey, I'm all ears, do not think you're crazy, really, oh that bad, because I had a crazy dream, that appeared a witch and gave me immortality, my sister will serve this news," Jessica says gently, she spoke

"oh that was so crazy, I know, are the qur seek the truth about me, please do not tell your sister, promises you kept the secret, promise Jessica" He was saying seriously, he got very angry, and he thought this desperate

"If we are, I just go with my sister, okay, I promise you, I will not tell anyone, I swear to you" Jessica was saying with nerves, she just came with her sister, she promises not to say nothing

"Okay, it's our secret" He relaxed, and he said kindly

Jessica did not say anything, he just left, she discovered that he is still alive, but promised not to tell anyone, she walked around the place, she loves to see everything around, He watched her with curiosity, she is very strange, Jessica sighed

_"Even I do not understand what has happened, as did I change,_  
_Life no longer or what I am, I have to lost identity,_  
_I feel my voice go thorns, pins in the heart, for your goodbye, Nothing is the same, the rain falls between my thoughts, nothing is the same, you're no longer in my silence " _Jessica singing a song not so happy

He opened his eyes wide, she sings beautiful, like Christine, but more serious, he slowly approached towards her, Jessica stop singing, she loves to sing, he applauds, she turns and sees him, she felt very nervous, her heart was pounding, he heard her sing, Jessica had thought she was alone

"You sing very well, but I perfect I can do for you, only if you're interested, you serve to sing opera"

"I did not know you were there, thank you, you can do it, well I want you to teach me more, all I always have said" Jessica was saying nervously, she managed to restrain

"If I can, and I will, see you tomorrow" He was saying politely, he left the place

Jessica is left alone, and went to the place where her sister is, Jessica was quieter, She was found with her sister and Kyra, Jessica smiles, Jane had a straight face, she seemed worried, Jessica felt like scolding , Jane crossed his arms, Kyra left the place, she did not want to hear the discussion

"Where were stuck Jessica, spent an hour and did not know where you were" Jane was saying angrily, she was very upset and agitated


	3. Lessions

A young journalist named Jane Drake, went to Paris with a group of characters to investigate whether the phantom of the opera is a myth, and if he really is dead, Jane has a younger sister named Jessica, she encounters the ghost of opera, they become friends, she hides that he is alive, but he fell in love with Jessica

* * *

Jessica turned away from her sister, she started running, she was at the library, She was waiting to Erik, he is a master at it, Jessica was sitting in a chair, Erik appears, she felt very nervous, He smiles politely, She gets up from the chair

"Are you ready to begin?" Erik says seriously

"Yes," Jessica says insecure


End file.
